


Hero of my Heart

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Bertolt has returned home to Marley but not all is well. Still treated as an outsider, his one solace is his job as your tutor.





	

Despite the mission ending early and being unfinished, Bertolt Hoover returned home a hero. At least, in his neighborhood. True, the government acknowledged what he managed to accomplish and upheld their end of a bargain, granting him and his family Marleyian citizenship, but as far as you knew the rest of the Marley wasn’t fond of him because of his ancestry. Hell, even your parents got a lot of flack from others when they hired him as your literature and culture tutor.

“I can’t believe you’re letting filth like him into your home, and to educate your child no less!” you’d heard one of your father’s co-workers complain. “Why not find a nice, real Marleyian tutor?”

“Having a top-notch education means understanding the world you live in. That means knowing about the cultures we live alongside and he’s the only one who’s been to Paradis and can teach about it,” he argued. His co-worker scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Paradis is filled with nothing but worthless people and natural resources. That’s all there is to know.”

“True, but it’s always good to have a firsthand account of the culture. Or lack of.” The co-worker gave your father another skeptical look before changing the subject. They really didn’t understand what it was like for Bertolt, did they? You pursed your lips and slipped out of the shadows, careful not to spill the glasses of water you held. 

“I was starting to wonder where you went,” Bertolt said as you slinked back into the library. You smirked and handed him a glass of water.

“I got sidetracked eavesdropping on my father and his friend.”

“He’ll be angry if he finds out about that.” You chuckled as you sat beside him.

“I guess I shouldn’t tell him, then,” you laughed. He gave you a concerned look. “Relax, Bertl. No one is going to know,” you reassured him, fingers slipping into his hand. His grip tightens and his thumb rubs your hand. 

“I hope they don’t,” he murmurs. Your eyes dart to the doorway before moving in for a quick kiss. His lips are soft and tender against yours and all you want is to kiss him longer, hold him longer. “I can’t imagine how your father would react if he knew a murderer was in love with his -”

“Don’t say that!” you scolded him. “Bert, we’ve been over this before, you did what you had to do!”

“It doesn’t excuse what I’ve done,” he argued.

“You were forced into this. And look what you’ve done for Marley. You’ve brought us so many resources,” you tried to cheer him up. He gave you a wry smile.

“And yet the rest of the country still treats me like scum,” he replied. Sighing, you rested your hand on his cheek.

“I can’t imagine how hard this is for you. But Bertl, what you did against your will doesn’t define you.” You gave him a quick peck. “No matter what you do, you will always be the hero of my heart.” His grin was sad and small, but nonetheless he kissed your forehead.

“At least you like me,” he murmured and you couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not.    



End file.
